Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!/Show Dates
Dates for "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!" '2011-12 Schedule' *August 21, 2011- The Lakeland Center, Lakeland, FL *August 26, 2011- WesBanco Arena, Wheeling, WV *August 28, 2011- Municipal Auditorium, Wheeling, WV *September 2, 2011- Warner Theatre, Erie, PA *September 3, 2011- SeaGate Convention Centre, Toledo, OH *September 4, 2011- Wharton Center for the Performing Arts, East Lansing, MI *September 10, 2011- William D. Mullins Memorial Center, University of Massachusetts, Amherst, MA *September 16, 2011- Valley View Casino Center, San Diego, CA *September 17, 2011- The Granada Theatre, Santa Barbara, CA *September 18, 2011- William Saroyan Theatre at Fresno Convention Center, Fresno, CA *September 23, 2011- Fred Kavli Theatre at Thousand Oaks Civic Arts Plaza, Thousand Oaks, CA *September 24-25, 2011- Terrace Theater, Long Beach, CA *September 30-October 2, 2011- Orleans Arena, Las Vegas, NV *October 7, 2011- Redding Convention Center, Redding, CA *October 8, 2011- Stockton Arena, Stockton, CA *October 9, 2011- Lawlor Events Center, Reno, NV *October 14-15, 2011- US Airways Center, Phoenix, AZ *October 21, 2011- i wireless Center, Moline, IL *October 22, 2011- Wells Fargo Arena, Des Moines, IA *October 23, 2011- Xcel Energy Center, St. Paul, MN *October 28, 2011- Expo Center at the Memorial Coliseum, Fort Wayne, IN *October 29, 2011- Covelli Centre, Youngstown, OH *October 30, 2011- Wolstein Center, Cleveland (OH) State University *November 4, 2011- Palace Theatre, Columbus, OH *November 5, 2011- Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI *November 6, 2011- Bankers Life Fieldhouse, Indianapolis, IN *November 12, 2011- Cambria County War Memorial Arena, Johnstown, PA *November 13, 2011- Crouse-Hinds at Oncenter Complex, Syracuse, NY *November 18, 2011- The Hanover Theatre for the Performing Arts, Worcester, MA *November 20, 2011- Sun National Bank Center, Trenton, NJ *November 25, 2011- State Theatre, New Brunswick, NJ *November 26, 2011- Tsongas Center at UMass Lowell, Lowell, MA *November 27, 2011- Performing Arts Center, Providence, RI *December 2, 2011- Hershey Theatre, Hershey, PA *December 3, 2011- Sovereign Center, Reading, PA *December 4, 2011- Mohegan Sun Arena at Casey Plaza, Wilkes-Barre, PA *December 9-10, 2011- Lyric Opera House, Baltimore, MD *December 11, 2011- Constant Convocation Center, Old Dominion University, Norfolk, VA *November 19, 2011- XL Center, Hartford, CT *December 16, 2011- Lakefront Arena, University of New Orleans, New Orleans, LA *December 18, 2011- Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA *December 20-21, 2011- Theatre for the Performing Arts, Baton Rouge, LA *December 23, 2011- Frank Erwin Center, University of Texas, Austin, TX *December 28, 2011- Laredo Energy Arena, Laredo, TX *December 29, 2011- State Farm Arena, Hidalgo, TX *December 30, 2011- Toyota Center, Houston, TX *December 31, 2011- Selena Auditorium at the American Bank Center, Corpus Christi, TX *January 6, 2012- Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA *January 7-8, 2012- San Jose Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA *January 13, 2012- Rabobank Theater, Bakersfield, CA *January 14-15, 2012- Citizens Business Bank Arena, Ontario, CA *January 20, 2012- Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR *January 21, 2012- ShoWare Center, Kent, WA *January 22, 2012- Comcast Arena at Everett, Everett, WA *January 27-29, 2012- Pacific Coliseum, PNE Complex, Vancouver, BC *February 3-4, 2012- Wells Fargo Theatre, Denver, CO *February 5, 2012- Pikes Peak Center, Colorado Springs, CO *February 9-10, 2012- Chaifetz Arena, St. Louis (MO) University *February 11, 2012- Independence Events Center, Independence, MO *February 17-18, 2012- Knoxville Civic Auditorium, Knoxville, TN *February 19, 2012- University of Tennessee-Chatanooga (TN) McKenzie Arena *February 24, 2012- Colonial Life Arena, University of South Carolina, Columbia, SC *February 25, 2012- Roanoke Performing Arts Theatre, Roanoke, VA *February 26, 2012- Patriot Center, George Mason University, Fairfax, VA *March 2, 2012- BankAtlantic Center, Sunrise, FL *March 3, 2012- Maxwell C. King Center for the Performing Arts, Melbourne, FL *March 4, 2012- Germain Arena, Fort Myers, FL *March 8-9, 2012- Tampa Bay Times Forum, Tampa, FL *March 10, 2012- Moran Theatre, Jacksonville, FL *March 11, 2012- University of Central Florida Arena, Orlando, FL *March 16, 2012- Von Braun Center Concert Hall, Huntsville, AL *March 17, 2012- BJCC Concert Hall, Birmingham, AL *March 18, 2012- Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS *March 23, 2012- North Charleston Performing Arts Center, North Charleston, SC *March 24, 2012- Florence Civic Center, Florence, SC *March 25, 2012- BI-LO Center, Greenville, SC *March 30, 2012- War Memorial Auditorium, Greensboro (NC) Coliseum Complex *March 31, 2012- Durham Performing Arts Center, Durham, NC *April 1, 2012- Time Warner Cable Arena, Charlotte, NC *April 5-10, 2012- The Theater at Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY *April 12-15, 2012- Westchester County Center, White Plains, NY *April 17-18, 2012- St. George Theatre, Staten Island, NY *April 19-20, 2012- Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY *April 21-22, 2012- IZOD Center, East Rutherford, NJ *May 1-13 2012- Arena Ciudad de México, Mexico City, DF, Mexico (Performances, titled Disney's Phineas y Ferb: El mejor show ¡En vivo!, featured a soundtrack with the Latin American voice cast en español.) '2012-13 Schedule' Some of the cities on the 2011-12 tour will be revisited in 2012-13, with the schedule having the following additions for this leg. *August 31, 2012 - Canton (OH) Memorial Civic Center *September 7, 2012 - Lila Cockerell Theatre, San Antonio, TX *September 9, 2012 - Foster Communications Coliseum, San Angelo, TX *September 14-16, 2012 - Abraham Chavez Theatre, El Paso, TX *September 21, 2012 - Community Center Theatre, Sacramento, CA *October 18, 2012 - Pershing Center, Lincoln, NE *November 3, 2012 - The Theatre at Dow Event Center, Saginaw, MI *November 9, 2012 - Broome County Veterans' Memorial Arena, Binghamton, NY *November 10, 2012 - Shea's Performing Arts Center, Buffalo, NY *December 6, 2012 - Credit Union Centre, Regina, SK, CAN *December 7-8, 2012 - Brandt Centre, Saskatoon, SK, CAN *December 9, 2012 - MTS Centre, Winnipeg, MB, CAN *December 10, 2012 - Ralph Engelstad Arena, University of North Dakota, Grand Forks, ND *December 15, 2012 - General Motors Centre, Oshawa, ON, CAN *December 16-17, 2012 - Scotiabank Place, Ottawa, ON, CAN *December 20-26, 2012 - Theatre St-Denis Number 1, Montreal, PQ, CAN (Three shows - 12/21 at 6 PM, 12/23 at 6 PM and Christmas Day at 2:30 PM - will be performed with the English soundtrack, the remainder of the shows will be done by the French-Canadian voice cast, under the title of Phineas et Ferb: Le meillurs jamis vive!) *December 28, 2012 - Windsor Family Credit Union Centre, Windsor, ON, CAN *December 29, 2012 - Copps Coliseum, Hamilton, ON, CAN *January 4, 2013 - Raffi Armenian Theatre, Centre in the Square, Kitchener, ON, CAN *January 5, 2013 - K-Rock Centre, Kingston, ON, CAN *January 6, 2013 - John Labatt Centre, London, ON, CAN *January 11-13, 2013 - Rogers Centre, Toronto, ON, CAN *March 14, 2013 - BMO Harris Bank Center, Rockford, IL *March 15-17, 2013 - Akoo Theatre at Rosemont (IL) Other additions will be posted as they are announced. More information can be found, along with the returning cities for 2012-13 at the official tour website, and clicking on the "Show Times and Tickets" link at the top of the main page. Category:Real World Articles Category:Lists